


Bare

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same John and Dave as in Naked, but, well, a little more bare this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

You can’t leave Dave alone for two minutes, can you.

You needed to take a piss. That was all. Just a quick wazz and you’d be right back where you left off. But noooooooo, Dave had to get off the bed and start touching your baby. Your electric keyboard.

To be fair, it’s cute. You like the look of concentration on his face as he tests keys and hums to himself. When he starts to find a melody, he bites his lip and tries to repeat it, but you know how he’s feeling. When you were first learning, the keys were like a foreign language to you. Then again, he has the same kind of issue with his turntables and buttons and equalizers and whatever else he does – when you sit behind those, you feel really, really stupid.

Still, he helped you through learning the basics, and you can do the same for him. You stand behind him, rest your chin on his head, and put your right hand over his. “Like this,” you tell him, moving his hand to the correct position and pushing down on his ring and pinkie fingers. Pinkie-ring-pinkie-ring-pinkie-index-ring-middle-thumb.

He shakes your hand off, but not rudely. “Like this?” is his question, before he hesitantly repeats your action.

“Not bad,” you tell him, chin moving against his hair. You nuzzle against him, breathing him in, then kiss him right on his cowlick. “That’s only the first nine notes for your right hand, but that’s… a good start.”

“You use both hands to play this?” But you know Dave’s shock is feigned, the turn of his head meant to knock you from off of your perch. Once your chin’s on his shoulder, he blows a raspberry on your cheek instead of kissing it, and you retaliate by reaching under his armpits to start tickling him.

You do this kind of stuff all the time. The only difference is that, now that you’re dating, you don’t have any qualms about settling your little spaz attack with a kiss to the base of Dave’s neck, that little spur of bone that starts the graceful curve of his spine. Dave’s laughter turns throaty, your teasing gets husky, and suddenly you’re a lot closer than you remember, your chest pressed to his back in a way that leaves no room for doubt as to what’s about to happen.

In the spirit of roughhousing, you grab him by the scruff of his t-shirt and pull him up off the bench, dragging him towards your bed and throwing him down onto it. He rolls over and starts to protest, but then you jump on right behind him, pinning him down with your legs between his and your hips against his and your hands covering his and wow okay is the room a lot hotter than you remember it being or are things about to get Serious because it seems like things are about to get Serious.

Dave only confirms it for you when he pushes his hips up against you, rutting up against you, and oh okay even if you weren’t hard before your boner just decided to pop up and say hi to Dave and it’s not like you’re complaining only you are because there are far too many layers of clothing between you and being inside of him and you need him right now. “Fuckin’ tease,” you growl, raising yourself up onto your knees so you can fiddle with the button and zip of your jeans.

Only it’s not just one set of fumbling hands, it’s two, and Dave seems to want to get in your pants even more than you want to take them off. “Come on,” he’s muttering, “come on come on come on –”

Wrestling with the denim means that Dave rolls you over, yanking down on your jeans as you go. He’s ravenous today – he said this might be one of the side effects of being on T, that he’d be horny all the time – and you’re absolutely not complaining, because it means he’s kissing along your happy trail and yanking down your boxers. Your dick is so eager it nearly hits him in the eye, but he doesn’t seem to mind, taking it in stride and fucking – is he nuzzling his face against your cock? “What the hell, dude,” and you can’t help laughing a little, even when the rim of his sunglasses bites into your sensitive skin.

“If you were aiming for my mouth, you missed,” he says, all sarcasm. That little smirk of his will be the death of you one of these days.

That, and the fact that he insinuates the filthiest things. “You want it in your mouth?”

“Yes, Egbert. This is an invitation to a seduction.” He clears his throat, teasing you, and proceeds to utter a declaration. “You are hereby invited to a dick-sucking that will be taking place on August the twenty-ninth at roughly…” He checks his watch for accuracy. “Three-fourteen in the afternoon. I will be the dick sucker and you will be the dick suckee.”

“It’s gonna be 3:14 the whole time?” Knowing his time powers, he could literally draw it out forever.

“Either that or it’s gonna be four o’clock before I’m done with you.” He waggles his eyebrows; they look like little crows trying to take off from above his shades.

“Okay.” So this blowjob thing is going to be a thing that is happening. Okay. Your dick seems to be fine with it. You just hope you don’t blow too soon. “Could you, uh…”

You’re about to reach out when his hand gets there first. He takes his shades away from his eyes, and the way he looks up at you is almost demure. Sometimes he does this thing where he bites his lip and gazes at you with his eyes half-lidded like he looks when you make him come and it makes you melt. “Yeah,” he says, and his hot breath wraps around your cock and your eyes are already rolling back in your head.

He keeps eye contact when the point of his tongue comes out to touch the head of your dick, and you just want to tip into his mouth and take but this is the first time he’s ever done this and you don’t just want to fuck him down the throat. “Shit,” comes out of your mouth when he traces under the flare of your corona, and just when you think you’re gonna blow he closes a finger and thumb around the base of your cock and all that pressure keeps building and he hasn’t even taken your dick into his mouth yet.

“Eager much?” is Dave’s cocky reply, right before he takes you fully into his mouth and sinks down as far as he can go.

How he can still look up at you while he does this is beyond you, but it feels so much more intimate this way. You run your hands through his hair, and he bobs a little, nodding as he sucks his way off, and you can feel your dick throb against his tongue even as he’s trying to keep you from coming too soon. “Fuck, that’s good,” you sigh out.

He drops you from his mouth and looks back up at you. “Keep talking to me.” And right now, this moment, is the first time he blushes with embarrassment. “I like it.”

Oh, good lord of all that is holy, he wants you to talk dirty to him. You have not the faintest idea of what to say. “Suck my dick,” you settle for as a redundancy, guiding his lips back to your cock.

There’s a little noise deep in his throat once you say that, and you can feel it reverberate through you when he takes in as much as he can. Your corona’s up against his soft palate, but you keep drawing his head down, down, until he makes a choking noise and his lips are against his fingers at the base and wow Dave Strider is deepthroating you. “You like that?” There’s that moaning noise again, louder this time. “You like it when I force my dick down your throat?”

He starts sucking in earnest now, really bobbing up and down and hollowing his cheeks and making obscene slurping noises. “Look how eager you are,” you marvel quietly to yourself, clenching your hands in his hair. He can’t stop moaning now, working your dick like it’s the best tasting thing he’s ever had in his mouth, and you even say that, “is that the best-tasting thing you’ve had in your mouth or what?” and since when did you have such a filthy mouth, John Egbert?

It doesn’t matter, because you’re practically fucking his mouth and dirty-talking him and “yeah, fuck, you dirty cumslut, you want me to just nut down your throat, you want to swallow it, no, I’m gonna come on your face, I’m gonna come on your face and you’re gonna like it…”

He seems to know it’s coming, because he does draw off, at least to catch his breath, and he lets go of the makeshift cockring of his fingers and you really do blow all over his face, thick and white and gooey and there’s so much of it you’ve never come so hard in your life and it’s all over his face and clumping in his hair and his tongue is lolling out of his mouth and you’ve never seen him quite so blissed out in your entire life as when he has your jizz all over his face.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry, shit, Dave,” and you can’t stop apologizing, but that bastard, that kinky bastard, just takes a fingertip and catches some of the cum from the side of his face and then he sucks his fucking finger clean and dear God you just blew everything you thought you had but you’re a teenage boy and that’s the sexiest goddamn thing you’ve ever seen and so of course your boner is immediately trying to make a reappearance.

Those half-lidded eyes look back up at you, and he just grins sloppily, cum running out of the part of his hair to drool down his forehead. “Cumslut,” he says reverently.

“You actually liked that?” He nods, still trying to clean all the spunk from his skin. “I thought – I’ve never really done that before, and… did I do okay?”

“Fuck me, that was fuckin’…” First it’s a smile, then it’s a genuine chuckle. You did good, Egbert. You did good. “Fuck me,” he says again, looking up at you a little more seriously. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah?” He nods. “Yeah? Really? You mean it? I…” Sproi-yoi-yoi-yoing, welcome to Bonerville, population you and Dave and the mattress. “Here, I gotta, we gotta get naked, I…”

The rest is all a technicality, really. He shucks off his shorts easily enough. His shirt, too, and it hits the floor at the same time as yours. You’re naked now, and he’s… close. He still has on his binder and his boxers. It’s so cute that he’s still so hesitant around you. His thumbs hook into the waistband of his underwear, and it’s almost like he’s debating whether he should just take them off or not, but then they’re shimmying down his slim legs and getting tangled around his knees and ankles and now there’s just Dave. “Don’t laugh,” he says, like every time.

“I’m never gonna laugh at you.” You pull him close for a kiss and reach your hand down to say hello to his crotch. It’s been a few weeks since you’ve seen him like this, and already he’s grown. “I swear your cock’s bigger than last time,” you tell him.

“Really?” There’s a little crack in his voice. He’s way too excited about that.

He starts smothering you with a kiss; you roll the both of you over until you’re hovering over him. Not literally. You could, but not right now. No, the heat of your body is still pressed against his, and you’re skin to skin with him – nearly. So nearly. “Dave?”

“Yeah?” His face is still a little shiny.

“Roll over. On your stomach, yeah. I wanna see something.”

Dave looks at you like you’re crazy, but he does it anyway. Your legs end up settled between his; he rests his head on his forearms. “What now,” he says sarcastically, and you can almost hear him rolling his eyes at you.

You just caress his shoulders for a moment. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

“Who’s freakin’ out? I’m not freakin’ out. I’m the unflappable Dave Motherfuckin’ Strider – okay what the hell are you doing, John, I swear to Christ if you’re going to blow a raspberry on my buttcheeks again I am going to have your dad pie you in the face.”

But you’re nowhere near close to doing that. Instead, your hand is playing with the bottom hem of his binder. With his back to you, it shouldn’t matter. Right? “Can I take it off?”

Dave freezes. “Take what off.”

“Your binder,” you say softly. “Can I take it off?” And then you start babbling, same as he did. “I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s totally okay! I just thought – you know, maybe it gets uncomfortable, can you even breathe –“

“I can breathe fine,” he tells you. You can’t quite decipher the tone he’s using now. “I just…”

You know how he wants to finish that sentence. He hates his breasts. Even though they were small to begin with, shrinking even more now that he’s got different hormones coursing through him, he hates them. He hates his entire body, but at least he can hide that. “Not today,” you agree with him, tousling his hair before tracing a finger down his spine.

He starts breathing normally below you again, almost looking like he’s relaxing but for the ass in the air pressing into your boner. You playfully slap at an asscheek, earning you a surprised grunt, but it’s when your fingertip starts nudging against his hole that Dave starts forgetting how to breathe. “Jesus, John,” is all he can think to sigh out as you breach his backdoor.

“Breathe,” you remind him. It’s kind of your job. He does the timekeeping and you do the staying alive thing. “Just breathe.” One finger is easy enough. It’s when you try to add another that it gets difficult. You need lube, and you nearly crush Dave to the mattress trying to get to your bedside table. He makes a little noise of discomfort, but then it’s in your hand and you’re pouring it around your finger and nudging in another finger alongside the first and then you’re fucking him like he was made to open for you and only you. “Your body is incredible,” you say in a moment of vulnerable honesty, and the shiver that runs down Dave’s back shows that he feels the same way.

Your dick’s a hell of a lot thicker than two fingers, but you know he likes the feeling of being stretched. He almost whines when you take away the thing that’s filling him, but when you rut with the head of your dick against his hole he sucks in a breath and holds it by biting his lip. Jesus, he’s so sexy. It’s effortless just to tip in, push just enough so you can get past him, and then you’re inside him and he’s swearing in more colorful terms than you could ever imagine and begging you already “god damn it, John, fuck me, fuck me like you mean it, please…”

It isn’t until he drops the magic word that you actually start to thrust. It’s so different doing it in this position, from this angle. Every time you thrust in, Dave makes a little noise when you bury yourself, and you guess you’re hitting up against something that feels really good. When you snap your hips into him a little more sharply, he keens with pleasure, tilting his head back to howl like he’s a dog. By reflex, you grab the back of his head and force him back down so that his head makes contact with the mattress. He’s backing into you with the entire force of his body and you’re slamming in as hard as you can make it. “Look at you, you’re a fucking mess, Dave,” and you don’t mean it to be mean, you’ve just never been so turned on in your life and you want to be the only one to see that expression on his face.

“Yeah, I’m a fuckin’ mess,” he repeats after you mindlessly. He’s panting, you can hear it, and a little rivulet of sweat comes down from the back of his ear. “Talk to me, just, talk to me, come on…”

“Look at you, you’re so – you’re so desperate to fuck yourself on my – my dick, you’re so, uh…” You’re not very good at this. To be fair, you’re also trying to concentrate on actually fucking your boyfriend. “You’re, uh, such a filthy little – little cumslut, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna…”

And you do, you blow another load, so soon after the first one that it almost hurts, and you’re breathing so loudly over the rush of blood in your ears that you can barely hear Dave moaning “John, John, John” like you’re his deliverance, and his cock spurts once and you’re so enthralled with his body and then it’s over, you fucked him, it’s done.

You just wanna spoon. But you got cum everywhere and now it’s all in your bed and gross now you have to sleep in it. Oh well. No worse than it’s been when you flew solo for all those years. You kinda collapse on Dave, not wanting to pull out just yet, and you end up nestled in one another and you kind of accidentally pull out and then even more cum gets even more everywhere and you can’t help but laugh.

Dave, though, seems like he’s in his own little world. His feet are still curled in, and he won’t form his back to your front. “’m sorry,” you can hear him mumble.

You’re dumbfounded. (You’re like that a lot around him.) “Sorry for what?”

“Sorry I couldn’t do it.” His voice is very small. Even though he’s taller than you, he feels like a child in your arms.

It takes you a minute to process what he meant, but then you’re just holding him as close as you can and smelling his hair and leaving sloppy drooling kisses on his neck. “No sorries. Not for that. It’s okay to say no.”

He doesn’t relax. Well, not right away. But eventually, his muscles stop acting so tense and he breathes out whatever he’d been holding back and shuffles closer to you. “Thanks,” he whispers.

“Don’t thank me for not being a douchebag,” you say lightly. But your heart is soaring. You go, John Egbert. Four for you, John Egbert. Respecting your boyfriend’s boundaries and shit. You feel like a hero.

Dave’s hero.


End file.
